


It's Our City Now: An AU Next Generation One Chicago Fan Fiction

by thewrittennerd



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), FBI (TV 2018), FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittennerd/pseuds/thewrittennerd
Summary: Spanning across two cities, the lives of the Chicago's & New York's finest -- wearing lab coats, turn coats and saving lives -- come together with the next generation.
Kudos: 3





	1. Cast of Characters

Lee Henry Herrmann – son of Christopher & Cindy Herrmann

Griffin Darden – son of Heather Darden & the late Andy Darden (PB: Lucas Till)

Henry Severide – son of Kelly & Johanna Severide (PB: Kerry James)

Luke Herrmann – son of Christopher & Cindy (PB: Cameron Monaghan)

Mackenzie "Kenzie" Severide – daughter of Kelly & Jo (PB: Hailee Steinfeld)

Annabelle Herrmann – only daughter of Christopher & Cindy (PB: Lili Reinhart)

Max Herrmann – son of Christopher & Cindy

Ben Darden – son of Heather Darden & the late Andy Darden

Kenny Herrmann – son of Christopher & Cindy

Nolan Severide – son of Kelly & Jo

Lydia Casey – daughter of Matt Casey & Sylvie Brett Casey

Sofia Cruz – daughter of Joe Cruz & Isabella Dawson Cruz (PB: Maria Gabriela de Faria)

Alexandra "Alexa" Zvonecek – daughter of Otis Zvonecek & Katie Nolan Zvonecek

Harper Halstead – daughter of Will Halstead & Jessica Chilton Halstead

Carley Halstead – daughter of Jay Halstead & Lilly Trager Halstead

Gabriel Halstead – son of Jay Halstead & Lilly Trager Halstead

Shelby Severide-Banks – daughter of Leslie Shay, Kelly Severide & Phoebe Banks

Logan Rice – son of Scott Rice & the late Angie Rice

Jillian Clarke – daughter of Jeff Clarke & Elizabeth Gilmore Clarke

Riley Whaley – daughter of Eric Whaley & Christine Owens Whaley

Terrence Boden – son of Wallace & Donna Boden

Daniel Voight – son of Justin Voight and Olive Morgan

Nathaniel Voight – son of Justin Voight & Colleen Hadley Voight

Francesca Gerwitz – daughter of Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz & Eleanor Gates Gerwitz

Layla Mills – daughter of Peter Mills & Calliope Stone Mills

Owen Manning – son of Natalie Manning & the late Jeff Manning

Jackson Chambers – son of Keith "Capp" Chambers & Cassandra Evans-Chambers

Finley Ruzek – daughter of Adam Ruzek & Kim Burgess Ruzek

Jacob Halstead – son of Will Halstead & Jessica Chilton Halstead

Jordan Valentine – son of Jubal Valentine & Samantha Burnett LaCroix (PB: Josh Henderson)

Tyler Valentine – son of Jubal Valentine & Samantha Burnett LaCroix (PB: Josh Henderson)

Bianca Rixton – daughter of Hailey Upton Rixton & Kenny Rixton (PB: Virginia Gardner)

Steven Scola – son of Cameron Hughes & Stuart Scola

Oliver Zidan – son of Omar "O.A." Zidan & Ambrosia "Amy" Gaines Zidan

Matilda "Mattie" Bell – daughter of Maggie Bell Valentine & the late Jason Bell

Jillian Bell – daughter of Maggie Bell Valentine & the late Jason Bell

Charlotte Rhodes – daughter of Connor Rhodes & Adrian Carmichael Rhodes (PB: Allison Williams)

Cooper Rhodes – son of Connor Rhodes & Adrian Carmichael Rhodes (PB: Jeremy Shada)

Noah Benson – son of Olivia Benson

Jesse Murphy – daughter of Amanda Rollins & Declan Murphy

Billie Murphy – daughter of Amanda Rollins & Declan Murphy

Blake "B.J." Gallo Jr. – son of Blake Gallo & Violet Rafferty Gallo

Grace Evans-Chambers – daughter of Cassandra Evans-Chambers & the late Zach Vaughn

Hazel LaCroix – daughter of Samantha Burnett LaCroix & Jess LaCroix

Tali LaCroix – daughter of Jess LaCroix, the late Angelyne Skye LaCroix and Samantha Burnett LaCroix

Winston Tucker – son of Ed Tucker and Callista "Callie" Platt Tucker


	2. Ships/Pairings/Couples

**Ships/Pairings/Couples** :

Griffin Darden & Mackenzie Severide

Lee Henry Herrmann & Grace Evans-Chambers

Henry Severide & Annabelle Herrmann

Ben Darden & Alexandra Zvonecek

Luke Herrmann & Sofia Cruz

Kenny Herrman & Carley Halstead

Nolan Severide & Harper Halstead

Max Herrmann & Shelby Severide-Banks

Logan Rice & Jillian Clarke

Terrence Boden & Riley Whaley

Nathaniel Voight & Lydia Casey

Owen Manning & Layla Mills

Jackson Chambers & Finley Ruzek

Jacob Halstead & Francesca Gerwitz

Cooper Rhodes & Bianca Rixton

Steven Scola & Mattie Bell

Oliver Zidan & Jillian Bell

Jordan Valentine & Charlotte Rhodes

Noah Benson & Jesse Murphy

Billie Murphy & Blake Gallo Jr.

Carina Stone & Dante Carisi

Gabriel Halstead & Hazel LaCroix

Winston Tucker & Tali LaCroix


End file.
